larryboyfandomcom-20200215-history
LarryBoy Theme Song
The LarryBoy Theme Song was featured in Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! and is the first song for LarryBoy. It starred LarryBoy's Big Band and was published by the so-called I'm a Cucumber Records which was possibly created by LarryBoy himself. It was performed by Nicole C. Mullen. It was later shortened and reused in LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed. Two remixes to the song, entitled "Bumblyburg Groove" and the "Superhero Slim-Down", were featured on LarryBoy: the Soundtrack. The song was written by Phil Vischer and David Mullen. Lyrics Asparagus Singers: LarryBoy! LarryBoy! Lean and mean green machine! LarryBoy! LarryBoy! Out of sight, veg-o-mite! LarryBoy! Lead Vocalist: Who do they call when Bumblyburg's in trouble? Who's got the suit with super-suction ears? There's no need to panic, 'cause this guy's manic And you know that he'll save the day! You need a hand, he's right there on the double Hey, hey, he's on the way Purple and yellow! He's one super fellow! Asparagus Singers: LarryBoy! Lead Vocalist: Larry, Larry! Asparagus Singers: LarryBoy! Lead Vocalist: He's our man! Asparagus Singers: Lean and mean green machine! LarryBoy! Lead Vocalist: Power pickle! Asparagus Singers: LarryBoy! Lead Vocalist: He's our man! Asparagus Singers: Out of sight, veg-o-mite! Larry Boy! Lead Vocalist: Where do you turn when this world needs a hero? A man with style and plungers on his head? It's easy to prove, he's just one of the grooviest Cats that you'll ever know. It's plain to see, in fashion he's no zero At the wheel of the LarryMobile, Purple and yellow! He's one super fellow! Asparagus Singers: LarryBoy! Lead Vocalist: Come on, Larry! Asparagus Singers: LarryBoy! Lead Vocalist: Super dude Aspargus Singers: Lean and mean green machine! Larry Boy! Lead Vocalist: Super hero Asparagus Singers: LarryBoy! Lead Vocalist: He's our man Asparagus Singers: Out of sight, veg-o-mite! LarryBoy! Long may the voice of freedom ring! LarryBoy: I am that hero! Asparagus Singers: LarryBoy! Lead Vocalist: Groovy, Larry! Asparagus Singers: LarryBoy! Lead Vocalist: You're out of sight Asparagus Singers: Looking great Fashion plate LarryBoy! Lead Vocalist: Larry! Asparagus Singers: LarryBoy! Lead Vocalist: Oh, Larry! Asparagus Singers: Lean and mean, you're a green machine! You're LarryBoy! Lead Vocalist: What a dude! Asparagus Singers: Larry Boy! Lead Vocalist: What a guy! Asparagus Singers: Out of sight, veg-o-mite! Larry Boy! Lead Vocalist: Do your thing! Asparagus Singers: Larry Boy! Lead Vocalist: Yeah! Asparagus Singers: Lean and mean green machine! Looking great Fashion plate Out of sight Larry: Dino-mite! Asparagus Singers: Larry Boy! Shortened version Lead Vocalist: Who do they call when Bumblyburg's in trouble? Who's got the suit with super-suction ears? There's no need to panic, 'cause this guy's manic And you know that he'll save the day! You need a hand, he's right there on the double Hey, hey, he's on the way Purple and yellow! He's one super fellow! Asparagus Singers: Larry Boy! Lead Vocalist: Groovy, Larry! Asparagus Singers: Larry Boy! Lead Vocalist: You're out of sight Asparagus Singers: You're looking great Fashion plate Larry Boy! Lead Vocalist: Larry! Asparagus Singers: Larry Boy! Lead Vocalist: Oh, Larry! Asparagus Singers: Lean and mean, you're a green machine! You're Larry Boy! Lead Vocalist: What a dude! Asparagus Singers: Larry Boy! Lead Vocalist: What a guy! Asparagus Singers: Out of sight, veg-o-mite! Larry Boy! Lead Vocalist: Do your thing! Asparagus Singers: Larry Boy! Lead Vocalist: Yeah! Asparagus Singers: Lean and mean green machine! Looking great Fashion plate Out of sight Larry: Dino-mite! Asparagus Singers: Larry Boy! Category:Songs